


Due South Inspired Double Sided Scarf

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Fandom inspired knitting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due South Scarf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due South Inspired Double Sided Scarf

Scarf measures 6" x 60". Made from 100% acrylic yarn.

The red and brown side represent a Mountie uniform and a Sam Brown.  


The white and green side represent Dief and RayK's turtle.  



End file.
